Toy History: Hamm
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Hamm's POV of All Toy Story Movies
1. Chapter 1: Before The Movies Part 1

**Here is Hamm's Life Story. How he started with Andy and his POV on All Three Toy Story Movies and TOONS.**

* * *

**December 10th 1995**

Oink! Oink! Oink! Hello, My Name is Hamm. I am a Piggy Bank and this is my life story. It started in the winter of 95. Me and my barnyard buddies were on the shelf of the back animal toy story.

"Man!" said my buddy mocko the cow. "It's december and no one's buying us!"

"Relax!" I said "I am piggy positive that someone will buy us...eventually."

"How can you even being so sure, Hamm?" said a chicken "You aren't technically a toy! You're a piggy bank."

Business was slow although we knew we would all find great owners eventually.


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Movies Part 2

**Here is The second chapter**

* * *

**August 15th 1999**

Then finally in the summer of 99, Me and mocko were finally going somewhere. Two married couples came and purchased us. They both must have had a kid. At the purchase thing, me and mocko whispered to each other.

"Oh Boy, Mocko!" I said "We're finally going somewhere! Aren't you exicited?"

"Yeah" said Mocko

"Hey? What's Wrong?" I said

"It's just that wes is on our way to separte kids and won't be together." said Mocko

"Aw, Relax. We'll each make new friends at out new homes." I said


	3. Chapter 3: Before The Movies Part 3

**Here is The third chapter.**

* * *

**August 16th 1999 - Part 1**

The next day, I was unwrapped by a little boy.

"Whoa! A piggy!" he said "Thanks, Mommy and Daddy." he took me outside and rolled me around in a mud puddle.

A man who i guessed was His dad ran out say "Whoa! Whoa! Whao! Andy! Wait! What are ya doing? That's no ordinally Pig that's a piggy bank. You aren't supposed to role it around the mud. You're supposed to put money inside." he grabbed me and drop a coin in a slot in my back. "He has a cork on his belly that holds inside"

"Oh." said the kid. The dad got me back and washed off then wrapped me in a towel.

"While he dries off, why don't you go open the rest of your presents, my little birthday boy?" said Hamm

So i sat in towel, waiting for my new owner Andy to return.


	4. Chapter 4: Before The Movies Part 4

**Here is The fourth chapter.**

* * *

**August 16th 1999 - Part 2**

After I was dry, The Andy kid ran over and carried to his room, placed me on his bed and left the room with some green thing. Suddenly the green thing started walking towards. It wasn't a thing. It was a toy. And it wasn't just any toy. It was a dinosaur. And it wasn't just any dinosaur. It was Tyrannosaurus Rex. He said "Hi, uh, Pig fella."

It didn't look like he was good at first impressions so i said "Hey, uh, Dino. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I am new here." he said

He was a newbie like me. So i said "So am i!"

Then he said "Really? Huh. Small World. Nice to meet you, My name's Rex."

_He's a T-rex and his name is Rex. _I thought. _Preety __Oronic_. So i said "Nice to meet you, Rex. I think i know why that's your name. You're a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They're the most fearsome dinosaur who ever lived!"

"Yeah, Watch me Roar!" and he let out a big loud Rooooar!

At least, he though it was big and loud. I told him "No offense but that roar sounds a little weak."

"It's just a practice roar!" he told me, then he asked for my name "So what's your name, Mr. Pig?"

"My name is Hamm." I told him

"Nice to meet ya, Hamm." he said So what kind of a toy are you?"

I wasn't really a toy. So i had to correct "I am not really a toy. I am a piggy bank." said Hamm "Hence my name Hamm because when a pig is cooked, it-" i decided not to finish as the end is digusting as it is distburting and cruelity to animals so i said "Ah! you wouldn't get it!"

"A piggy bank?" said Rex

"Yeah. You put coins in the slot on my back and i hold in with this cork on my belly." I told him

"Wow. Impressive." said Rex

Suddenly we heard voices

"So who are the new guys?" said one voice

"What was that? said Rex

"Let's go find out! Who wants to go first?" said another voice

"Sounds like we aren't alone here." i said

The voices had come from off the bed so We looked over the bed side.

"Is someone down there?" Rex said, lookin over the bed. He then turned to me and said "There's a welcoming commity down here!"

"Oh boy! More new friends!" I said

"Ahhh! I'm really nervous! What if i don't make a good first impression?" said Rex. He looked really nervous.

Three toys climbed on to the bed. They were a orange dog with a spring body, a Potato Head and a Robot. They looked at us. We looked at them. Rex then leapped and gave them a big roar! When i was done roaring he asked them "Were you scared? Tell me honestly."

"Uh No. We we weren't." said the orange dog

"Oh. Okay. Guess that's something i'll have to work here." Rex said

"Oh, You'll definilty have to work on it." I told him. Then i turned to the orange dog. "Hello. I'm Hamm."

"And I'm Rex." said Rex

"Nice to meet ya, Hamm and Rex. My name is Slinky Dog, although my pals call me Slinky." said the orange dog "Here are some of them. This is Mr. Potato Head," he pointed at the potato "and Robot." he pointed at the robot.

"How ya doing?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Hello and welcome to Andy's Room." said Robot

"Hi There, I'm Rex." said Rex, he shook Mr. potato head's hand. He shook it so hard it came right off! He screamed!

"Relax, ya big wuss. It reattachs" said Mr. Potato Head. He took the arm and reinserted it.

"Hey, uh, Hamm! Ya gotta see this!" Rex said, turning around to face me and knocking Mr. P Head off the bed with his tail. He landed in pieces on the floor "Oops! Sorry!"

Me and the other toys went to help the potato reattach his parts. I then realized that I was a breakable china pig and would a hand getting down. So I said to the dog called Slinky "Hey, Slinky, can you lower me down with your spring? I'm made of china. If i go to the floor my own, I'll break into a million pieces!"

"Ok. Sure." said Slinky

"Thanks." said Hamm

We heard the potato shout at Rex "Stay away from me, Ya big moron!"

"Hey, come on, Potato Head! Leave him alone! It was an accident!" said Slinky, while I ever so carefully slid down his spring.

"Yeah! It was an accident!" said Rex

"Aw, beat it, Godwhacka!" said Mr. Potato Head. This spud wasn't so good at first impressions.

After I climbed Slinky, i went over to the guy and said "Can i piece you back together?"

and he said "Ya sure you can, uh..."

I told him my name. "Hamm."

"Hamm. Nice to meet Hamm." he said in reply

"Oh, you'll make a good first impression on a piggy bank but you won't make on a dinosaur?" said Slinky

Then he snuck out tongue out at Rex and Slinky, while I reinserted his parts. When I was done, the Potato told me "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" I said "So What are we gonna do while we wait for his Andy kid to return?"

Mr. Potato Head suggested "Let's Play go fish." so we went and found some cards and played Go fish.


	5. Chapter 5: Before The Movies Part 5

**Here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

**August 21st 1999**

It was Rex's and my first saturday at Andy's house. We had learned of Andy's other toys: Snake the Snake, Etch-a-Sketch, Rocky Gibraltar The Wrestler and Lenny the Binoculars, Teddy the Teddy, Ducky the ducky, The troikas Sarge and Mr. Spell. Suddenly we heard an evil sounding laugh!

"Aaah! What was that?" said rex

"That would Sid!" said Rocky. He and some of the other ran onto the desk and looked out the window. Rex and me followed.

"What's going on?" asked Rex

"Who's Sid?" I said

Rocky held Lenny in both of our faces and pointed at a kid with brown shaved hair and a Black T-shirt with a white skull.

"That's a scary kid." said Rex

"That's Sid Phillips!" said Slinky "Andy's next neighbour."

"He tortures toys" said Slinky

"He does? Why?" said Rex

"We don't know." said Mr. Potato Head "Snake thinks he's just a jerk."

"Who is this time, Rocky?" said Slinky

"Looks like a plush zebra." said Rocky, looking through. He then gave Lenny to Rex. "Here. You wanna look?"

Rex looked through Lenny and said "That poor zebra!"

"Let me see! Let me see!" I demanded. I took Lenny out of Rex hands and looked and said "Oh no! This is Awful!" at the sight of a plush zebra with its legs tied to a stick of dynamite. Then Lenny shouted, "He's lighting the stick! Everyone hit the dirt!"

We all jumped off the window sill and onto the desk and heard a big explosion. We looked out the window and there, where the zebra once was, we saw a crater in the ground. We saw Sid, laughing and shouting "Yes! He's gone! He's Dead! The Zebra is Dead!"

"That kid is a big fat meanie!" Rex wailed

"That's just the tip of the evil iceberg. Sometime he destroys toy with his vicious dog, Scud." said Mr. Potato Head

We looked and saw an evil terrier, barking wildly.

"That Sid Phillips is evil!" said Rex "I'm glad we live with Andy!"

The others said "Same Here!"


	6. Chapter 6: Before The Movies Part 6

**Here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

**August 26th 1999**

A few weeks after Andy got me and Rex, his folks decided to take him for a nice stroll. They put Andy in his wagon and he decided to take Me, Slinky, Rex, Robot, Snake and Mr. Potato Head with him.

We stopped and played at the park for a little while. Then he left us unattended for a while and I rolled down a hill. When I got to the bottom of the hill, A racoon nabbed me! Luckily, Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky had ran down the hill to save me. Quickly Mr. Potato Head tossed Slinky's front end at the racoon and Slinky grabbed on to that sucker. Then he started to run and Slinky had to hang to this ears. And Rex and Mr. Potato Head had to hang on to Slinky's Back end. Luckily Andy's mom and dad spotted us with the racoon and came over to save us. First They ordered the racoon to drop me and the guys. Then they shooed the racoon and then carried us back to the wagon.

Robot and Snake were there to greet us.

"Hey, Hamm! You all right? said Robot

"Yeah." I told him "Just a few teeth marks on my back. They'll buff right out!" I then looked at Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky and said "Thanks for,uh, coming to save me back there."

"You're welcome." they said

* * *

When we got home, Andy's mom was berating him.

"Andy! You need to take better care of your toys!" she said

His dad wasn't stand for this.

"Honey! Leave him alone! He's only fours years old!" he dad

"We paid a lot of money for those!" said the mom

The two adults argued until finally Andy's dad said "That's It! I'm outta Here!" He got in his car and drove away. Andy's dad didn't come back. I couldn't believe it. I destroyed a marriage. I felt sad.

* * *

Later that evening, I was looking out the window. When suddenly, I heard a voice say "Hey, you all right?"

I turned and saw Slinky next looked at me.

I said "Yeah, Just a sad. I can't believe a destroyed a marriage." I frowned

"Hey, Hamm! It isn't you fault Andy's dad left." Slinky told me

"Yes It Is, Slinky!" I snapped "Andy's mom was berating him about taking better care of us. It's so obvious she meant me."

Slinky patted me on the back and said "Hey! I know what will make you then feel better. Let's play a broad game."

I smiled and said "Okay."

And so we went to play Candy Land. And afterwards, I felt better.


	7. Chapter 7: Before The Movies Part 7

**Here is Chapter 7.**

* * *

**September 6th 1999**

It had been a few days since Andy's dad left. The kid managed to work through the pain with our help. Soon before we knew it he was starting kindergarten. And we soon realized we wouldn't be played with all day. So we decided to pass the time by playing broad games.

"Hey, Rex!" Slinky shouted at our big green pal, who was by the window. He looked down at me.

"Yeah, Slinky?" he said

"We'll be playing some broads. Wanna join us?" Slinky asked

"Nah. I'm gonna wait for Andy to return." Rex replied

"Well if You change your mind, we'll be down here on the floor." Slinky told him. Then he went to play some games with the others. Atfer a few games, Rex decided to join us.

* * *

Before We knew it, Andy was home and he had brought two new toys with him. One of them was a clown with a big rubber bum. He placed it on the floor. The other toy, which held in his hand, was a cowboy doll, with a yellow shirt, blues jeans, a red bandana, a brown hat, brown boots (With spurs on them), brown belt, and a black and vest. On the left side of his vest, he had a sheriff's badge. Then Andy planned a little with us and the cowboy. He put me in a shoebox and placed Robot near the box and said

"Oh No! Farmer's John's Prized pig has been captured by animal hating outlaws who wanna turn him into bacon and eat him! Don't worry, Farmer John! Sheriff Woody will save your pig!"

He placed the cowboy doll on Rex's back, pretending he was a horse, pulled a string outta his backside and we heard him say "_Reach For The Sky_!" And best of all, he did it without moving his lips.

Andy then knocked robot away and put him in a laundry basket. Then he placed me on his bedside table and rode Rex and the cowboy over to the desk. He wrote something on the cowboy's right boot. Then he rode Rex and the cowboy over to his bed and plopped the cowboy off Rex's back and onto the bed. Then he placed Rex on the floor and the clown on the bed. Then his mom called down stairs for dinner and he had to leave. Although first Andy grabbed the cowboy and pulled his string and he said "_You're My Favorite deputy!"_ again without moving his lip. And then he placed the cowboy back on the bed. Then he left the room. Once Andy walked out the door, we came to life and went over to the bed to meet the new guys. Robot even got outta the basket that Andy put him in. I was the first to talk to them. I said"Hey, Cowboy and Clown"

The cowboy (with his lips.) said "Well, uh, Howdy there, little piggy."

I said "I don't care for that term."

Then Slink, Robot, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, and Snake all climbed onto the bed and said hello to the cowboy and the clown.

The cowboy looked at them.

"Whoa, uh, howdy animals and non-animals." he said

"Hi there, Cowboy and Clown" Slink said "Welcome to Andy's Room. I'm Slinky Dog. Although my pals call Slinky. And here's a few of them. This is Rex," pointing at Rex, "Mr. potato Head," pointing at Potato Head "Robot," pointing at Robot "Snake," pointing at Snake "and Hamm." pointing at me.

"Nice to meet ya all!" said The cowboy "My name is Sheriff Woody and this is Roly Poly Clown." he pointed at the clown toy

"Hey There." said The clown

"See, Clown? Everyone's friendly. What'd i tell ya? And you wanted to stay at that school." said Woody

"OK. Everyone is friendly. I'll give ya that!" said Roly Poly Clown

"Nice to meet ya both." said Slinky

"Hey, How did ya talk without moving your lips back there?" I said

"I have this pull string in my back." he said. He pulled and we heard a voice box say "_There's a snake in my boot!_"

"Wow! Impressive!" said Robot

"Thanks" said Woody

"Issss there really a sssssssssssnake in your boot?" said Snake

"Nah. That's just a phrase." said Woody

"Speaking of Boots, I think i saw Andy write something on your right boot." said Rex

Woody looked at the soil of his right boot and said with a smile

"Well I'll be danged. He wrote his name on my boot."

"And he even used permanent Ink!" Rex said "He didn't write his name on our feet."

"Wow. Way to go, Cowboy! Your first day with Andy and you alway got all his affection." said Robot

"Whoa." said Woody, He had a big smile on his face

And that's the story on how Andy got Woody, who later began his favorite toy and our brave leader.


End file.
